


White Christmas (feat. The AAA Girls)

by Mistressaq



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressaq/pseuds/Mistressaq
Summary: During an imaginary AAA Girls Australia tour, the gals happen to be Down Under over December 24th. Alaska and Willam pine for the snowy Christmases of their youths, and Courtney comes up with a solution to cheer up her  American friends.





	White Christmas (feat. The AAA Girls)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: hi i live in southern arizona and we get snow like… one week a year and that snow melts by the afternoon so I’m working with a knowledge of snow exclusively from movies and my East Coast/Canadian friends. TW for one destigmatized use of ‘queer’. This was written as part of the 2017 RPDR fic exchange for tumblr.

Alaska winced against the direct sunlight streaming in from the bus windows. Disgusted by the way his nightshirt stuck to his back, he couldn’t help but whine.

“What is it ‘Lask?” asked Courtney, concern clear on her face even this early in the morning. “Are you feeling alright?”

Willam pulled his bedazzled cowboy hat over his face. “Whatever it is keep it over there. I don’t want your diseases, pig.”

Alaska took in a beligured breath. “I’m fine,” he said shortly, and in a tone that clearly said he was not fine.

Willam rolled his eyes with his whole body -- impressive, but something the other AAAs knew him to do more often than was necessary. “If you’re fine then stop your moaning! I swear to Christ, you’re worse than a sorority girl.”

Courtney smiled in good humor but still looked back at Alaska with empathy. “D’you wanna talk about something or would you rather we left you alone?”

Alaska sighed and threw a long arm behind his head on the couch. “I’m fucking sweating in December, that’s what’s wrong.”

Willam sat straight up and yanked the hat off his face. “I fucking know right! I think I’m getting fucking sunburn -- this is like Aspen! How can you get sunburn in Aspen in January?”

“Well, the snow is white which reflects a ton of the Ultraviolet radiation--”

“I didn’t want the fucking science behind it!” Willam shouted at the well-informed and well-meaning Courtney.

Courtney sighed and looked back over at Alaska. “And well, I did warn you two that seasons are inverted below the equator.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean it sunk in!” Alaska whined, stretching out his over six foot body length over one couch.

“Just because it’s right doesn’t mean it’s okay,” said Willam. Courtney was about to respond, but Willam cut her off. “No, like, it’s what? December 20th? We’re not going home for Christmas. We’re staying in Summerland.” He shook his head. “Do you have any idea what it’s like to have grown up where we did? On the East Coast where every Christmas is full of snow? It’s all picturesque and shit -- just like in the movies. What do Australian Christmas movies even… how do they -- it’s Christmas!” Willam’s monologue frayed.

Courtney wanted to commend their friend on using a multisyllabic word like ‘picturesque’, even if he did pronounce it like ‘pitcher-esk’. Willam waited for an answer to his question expectantly, and Courtney shifted her weight. “I mean we have our own Christmas movies. They don’t have snow or sledding or ice skating but they do have the moral of family - friend togetherness and gift-giving.”

“Pah!” Willam squaked. “It ain’t right, is it Alaska?”

Alaska merely shook his head.

Courtney felt a patriotic push to tell her friends how fun summer Christmases could be, but she was clearly outnumbered, so she let the subject drop.

***  
Alaska and Willam kept pouting as they all painted their faces before the show. Willam groaned a little as he fanned himself with a calendar. As Alaska let his music play, he muttered under his breath things like ‘if only’ and ‘I wish’ every time snow or winter activities were mentioned.

Part of Courtney was really miffed that her friends couldn’t pull together and cheer themselves up. _They must want to be miserable_ , she reasoned. _There’s no other reason anyone would stay so stuck in what they don’t have_.

Willam’s phone buzzed. He looked at the screen and smiled a little. “Oh look it’s from my Dad,” he said.

Alaska and Courtney broke from their pre-show routine to listen up.

“ ‘Your mom and I broke out the rum and eggnog and thought of you. Pretty sure Oz gets Christmas before we do so happy Christmas.’ Aww!” A warm smile spread across Willam’s face and he giddily stomped his feet. “I love my family. When he says they broke out the rum and nog, he means rum. The carton of nog is just full of booze.”

A laugh rippled through the room. Courtney felt her smile widen just seeing her friends getting out of the broody funk.

“God,” said Alaska. “I remember eggnog, my first _real_ eggnog. I hated the way the rum tasted and tossed my glass down the sink.”

Willam barked a laugh. “Times change.”

Alaska nodded, a nostalgic smile spreading across his face. “Think I’d give anything for the feeling of running inside from the freezing winter, pulling off the layers upon layers of snow clothes --”

“--and Mom or Grandma or whoever has hot chocolate waiting for you,” Willam finished. “I didn’t get a lot of that growing up but around Christmas it was different.” He turned to Alaska. “How was Christmas with eight billion kids?”

Alaska play-scoffed. “For the record there’s four of us siblings,” he paused to think. “But counting cousins -- eight? Between five and eight.”

As her friends continued talking about Christmases past, Courtney noticed just how happy they were. Willam had that dimpled smile and occasionally let out a dry walrus-laugh. Alaska’s lips spread as wide as his face, showing off his perfect teeth. Both had sparks of true joy in their eyes as they relived nostalgia. An idea tugged at Courtney and she worried her lip.

Pulling out her phone, she flipped through her contacts. A plan was forming in her head. She didn’t know exactly the ins and outs, but it was a plan.

***

At intermission, Courtney excused herself to make a phone call. She knew a production studio locally, one of the owners was a friend. Her call went straight to voicemail, so she took in a breath as deep as she could in her cincher and spoke.

“Hey, Kyle, it’s Shane, also known as Courtney. Listen, I’m in town with some friends and I was wondering if I could call in a favor you owe me? It wouldn’t be a big thing -- you wouldn’t have to hire anyone, just open the studio for us for maybe an hour? Call me back, thanks.”

When she checked her phone again after the show, there was a text waiting for her.

K: hey Shane I got your message. I’m not in town but I can hook you up with the key. I’d have to have someone there to chaperone, you understand I can’t have a repeat of August 2010 lol.

S: sounds great thanks. Yeah I understand abt the chaperone

K: What kinda shoot you got going that you only need an hour? Never had one that short

S: it’s not so much a shoot as it is a surprise for my friends :)

K: i love surprises. Need anything else? I can have the guy show up with supplies or whatever.

Courtney bit her finger to hide her smile from her friends. Alaska and Willam were flush from the stage, celebrating a really great show in Melbourne. She sent a final text to Kyle with a request and a ton of xoxo’s. Tomorrow was their off-day, and thankfully they were still in the city.

As she watched her friends finish de-dragging happy and energetic, Courtney couldn’t help but feel excited for them to see what she had in store for them.

***

Willam groaned, falling behind Courtney and Alaska in formation as they walked. “Alaska your legs are so damn long we can’t keep up.”

“Court doesn’t appear to be having a problem, and she’s even shorter than you,” Alaska pointed out.

Courtney rolled her eyes. “It’s not your legs that’s got you lagging, hungover cunt.” Willam groaned, confirming Courtney’s hunch. His dark sunglasses hid his eyes and his face did have a sickly sheen to it.

Courtney lifted her chin. “If you’d listened to me last night and joined me in taking water and vitamins before bed, you would be just as chipper as me today!” She proved her point by skipping ahead, bouncing with every step.

Willam pulled the bill of his baseball cap over his eyes. “Ugh, just watching you is giving me a migraine.”

Alaska smiled sympathetically and offered Willam his arm, which he took, lightly hanging on to Alaska like a child too tired to walk all on their own.

Willam groaned again. “I’m getting old, fuck. I can’t handle it like I used to.”

“This,” said Alaska, motioning toward Willam’s hunched-over form. “Is why I don’t drink heavily anymore. It’s not worth the _this_.”

Willam smacked his lips. “Pretty sure I got head from two different dancers last night, so.”

Alaska covered his mouth to hide his massive grin. Courtney laughed outright. “It was only one dancer -- you had double vision!”

Alaska chuckled behind his hand. Willam yanked away, only to lose what color he had as he wavered and tripped over his own feet. He clutched a streetlamp to steady himself. “Court,” said Willam urgently. “How far is this diner?”

Courtney circled back to her friends and bit her lip. She hadn’t considered that they’d need breakfast before they could appreciate her surprise. Pulling out her phone, she found an American style waffle house within walking distance. Glancing back up at Willam, his skin gone white and Alaska leading him through deep breathing while trying not to laugh himself, she thought they should actually call up a Lyft.

…

After a breakfast of champions, including electrolytes and carbohydrates, Willam perked up. Courtney texted Kyle’s chaperone -- a bloke called Ghy -- and told him to meet her at the studio with the supplies she’d requested.

“Any idea where we should head for the day?” Alaska checked his email on his phone while he walked.

Willam steered their friend away from walking straight into a signpost. “Ooh, do you have one of those indoor skydiving places? I can’t go to the one in Philly or L.A. anymore after a couple of incidents a few years back.”

Courtney laughed, remembering the stories of how Willam had managed to get banned from separate indoor skydiving places. “I actually have something in mind,” she confessed. “You’ll just have to trust me.”

Her friends eyed her suspiciously, but agreed to let Courtney lead them on an Aussie Adventure.

***

“It’s… a studio?” questioned Alaska.

“Really Court, it’s our day off -- can we not work today, please?” Willam fretted.

Courtney went into damage control mode, pushing down worries that this was actually a horrible idea and her friends were going to hate her for it. “It’s not work, I promise, it’s actually really cool! At least I think so, just --” Courtney grabbed one of each of her friend’s hands and pulled them toward the door.

Ghy was a short and stout man who looked like he belonged in a biker gang -- salt-and-pepper beard stretching down past the neckline of his black Tee and multiple ear piercings. Courtney knew that under other circumstances she would have flirted with the guy at every chance, but not today. Today, she had a job to do.

Ghy let the three queers into the studio, humphing that Courtney had demanded it be cold as balls inside.

“Hey, I didn’t _demand_ ,” Courtney defended. “I simply requested!”

“ ‘Oi simplay ree-QUEST-id’!” Willam mocked in a fake accent that was far more Cockney than Aussie.

Courtney lovingly thwacked her friend on the ear before following Ghy into the studio.

When the chaperone had said it was cold as balls, he really meant ‘Cold as Balls’. Courtney folded her arms over her chest; Alaska rubbed his hands in front of his mouth and blew into his palms. “Shit!” Willam exclaimed. “Court why it gotta be cold as fuck?!”

“Because,” Courtney replied, excitement growing in her chest. She scanned the studio floor with her eyes and rushed over to a large plastic bin in the corner. She pulled a velvet santa hat and a striped wool scarf from the bin. “It’s gotta be cold to warrant us wearing these!”

Alaska pressed his mouth into a line and tilted his head at Courtney, trying to riddle her out. Willam arched an eyebrow. “Um… Courtney? What’s going on?”

Courtney sighed and let her arms fall to her sides. “I just… you lot were sad about missing white Christmases and you’re kinda stuck here so I wanted to figure out a way for you to… have one -- a white Christmas I mean, so… I set up a shoot.”

Alaska clutched a long hand to his chest, his eyes growing in appreciation and realization of what Courtney had done for him and Willam. “Court…” he started.

Courtney turned away. “Look, I know it isn’t much, but there’s a green screen over there and we can live project a wintery scene and watch ourselves galavanting in the snow and I just wanted to do what I could, I know it isn’t much, I just --”

Willam cut off his friend’s babbling with a massive hug that squeezed the air out of Courtney’s lungs. Warmth spread through her chest and pricked at her eyes but she kinda never wanted him to let go. Alaska made his way around her back and embraced her from behind, forming a Courtney Act Sandwich she couldn’t escape. Only when black splotches crowded out her vision did she speak up. “Can’t. Breathe.”

Alaska and Willam released her instantly. Courtney took in a deep breath, only to be overcome with a fit of giggles. She’d been so anxious about this -- she wouldn't have slept at all last night if she hadn’t had alcohol to calm her nerves.

Looking up at her friends faces, Courtney felt a blush rise to her cheeks, a smile spreading that she couldn’t dampen. Alaska and Willam truly appreciated what she’d done, no matter how small the action was. _And_ , thought Courtney, _they don’t even know the best part yet_!

While Willam and Alaska loaded up on hats and scarves, Courtney headed to the computer and fired up a green screen program. “You want me to grab the box from my car?” asked Ghy from the periphery.

“Not yet, thanks,” said Courtney, not looking up from the screen as it loaded. “Okay!” she clapped her hands together and approached her friends, pulling a monitor around so they could see themselves.

Courtney grabbed a hat and scarf and joined her friends in front of the green screen. The time flew by as the friends waved their arms around pretending to sled and ski down a digitally integrated mountain. Courtney had Ghy snapping screenshots and saving them to send to her later. It was still wicked cold, but the scarves and hats were helpful, along with the constant cuddles Courtney was getting from Alaska. Willam wasn’t so physical, but he was teasing her more than usual, and Courtney knew Willam’s ribbing was a sign of affection in itself just as much as Alaska’s embraces.

Before she knew it, Ghy was tapping Courtney on the shoulder. She looked at him and he pointed to a clock on the wall. “Shit!” Courtney’s eyes widened.

“Want me to grab the box _now_?” Ghy sassed.

“Hey!” shouted Willam. “Fucker! That’s my friend, and you will treat them with respect!” Willam strode up behind Courtney, sliding into a tough guy persona, reminding everyone in the room that he was jacked as hell.

Alaska, the gentle giant, saw Willam taking up a stance and immediately straightened up too. “Everything okay over there?”

Ghy slouched down and looked away from Courtney and her friends. “Sorry if I had an attitude. I’ll go grab that box now.”

Courtney shifted in place, feeling smothered by the silence while watching Ghy plod toward the side door. When she heard the door clack behind him, Courtney turned to Willam. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“You’re right.” Willam shrugged. “I wanted to.”

Alaska strolled over. “What was that about?”

“Ghy was disrespecting our girl Courtney,” said Willam.

“He really wasn’t.” Courtney looked away. “Willam was just looking for an excuse to be all macho.”

“Well, can you blame him?” Alaska rolled his eyes. “You’re such a fucking cinnamon roll, how can he not be protective?”

“I am not a cinnamon roll!” fretted Courtney. “I am a strong independent woman!”

“You don’t need protection,” Alaska clarified. “You just make us want to protect you. This?” He motioned around the studio, the green screen, the lights, the bin of winter apparel. “How could we let anyone be mean to you when you do this for people?”

Courtney pointed at the buchest among them. “Willam’s mean to me.”

“Willam’s mean to everyone.”

Willam chimed in. “It’s how I show affection.”

The studio door opened and Ghy came in, carrying a large cardboard box. Courtney squealed and bounced up and down, clapping her hands with glee.

“Yeah,” Willam said sarcastically. “You’re not a cinnamon roll.”

Courtney asked Ghy nicely to ‘set up the rig’ whatever that meant while Willam and Alaska looked the other direction and checked their phones. Alaska pouted when he saw he’d missed a call from his brother Cory, who was actually home with their family for the holidays. Briefly, Alaska imagined the scene he was missing. It hadn’t bothered him in the early years, missing family functions. He loved his friends and his work, but as the years wore on… he really did miss it.

Alaska felt a nudge at his shoulder. “Hey,” said Willam. The man’s eyes were honest. “We’ll video call our families after this, cool?”

Alaska slotted his phone back into his pocket and looked up at the rafters. “Okay, cool.”

Willam punched Alaska lightly on the arm. A small smile spread across the taller man’s face and he retaliated gently. Willam kept up the little play-fighting for a minute more, lifting Alaska’s spirits and distracting him from his worries just long enough for Courtney to call out.

“Okay! Turn around, center stage, girls!”

Willam lightly shoved Alaska as they walked back to their places in front of the green screen. Alaska was still smiling when Courtney took her place between them. “Okay,” she said, her voice anticipatory. “Everybody look forward, and think happy thoughts.” Courtney reached for each of her friend’s hands in her own.

As they waited, the three friends squeezed each others hands, grateful that, even if it wasn’t all they could imagine a Christmas to be, they were surrounded by at least two people they genuinely loved, and knew loved them in return. Far away though their families were, it was still Christmas. Just as they thought this, white flakes began to rain down into their field of vision.

Alaska chuckled in amazement. “It’s snowing.”

Courtney giggled and swung Alaska’s hand in her own. “Well it’s fake snow, but…”

“Shhh.” Alaska raised a finger on his free hand to his lips. “Let me have this.”

Courtney grinned and was silent.

“Cool!” Willam leaned his head back and stuck out his tongue. “Ahhh.”

“Woah!” Courtney tugged Willam’s hand. “Don’t eat the fake snow!”

Willam already had a white flake on his tongue. “Why no’?”

Courtney let go of Willam’s hand to reach up and slap him in the back of the head. “Because! The snow is toxic and if ingested can cause abdominal and rectal bleeding.”

Willam shrieked and furiously spat out pieces of fake snow while Alaska and Courtney laughed behind him.

“Probably shouldn't pick up any trade in the next 48 hours,” remarked Alaska, laughter thick in his voice. “The guy’ll think he gave you an anal fissure.”

Courtney couldn’t stop laughing. “A- are you okay?” She struggled to sound sincere.

Willam wiped away a spit string. “This is the worst Christmas ever.”

Courtney doubled over laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for this was something cute and fluffy minimal angst, so that’s what you get. A meandering fic about the powers of platonic love on Christmas from an asexual writer. Hope this sweetness gave you diabetes.  
> Don’t eat the fake snow,  
> Love Mistress.


End file.
